1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to fabric manufacturing and, more particularly, to a method of manufacturing fabric with cool effect so that a wearer may feel a degree of coolness when wearing clothes made of such fabric.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that some types of clothing are made of fabric having poor vapor permeability. Often times, a person wearing clothes made of such fabric may feel uncomfortable especially in hot summer days, because perspiration cannot be carried away from the skin.
There are many so-called “breathable” clothes commercially available. However, a person wearing the clothes may not have the feeling of comfort as desired. Further, there is prior literature about “cool fabric”. Such fabric can be made by adding a material with cool effect to fibers, spinning the fibers into threads, and further, for example, weaving. However, its manufacturing process including the grinding of cool material and the addition of the material to the fibers is very complex and cost ineffective, and, further, its quality is not as good as desired. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.